US
by Miss Traductor
Summary: Una serie de drabbles sobre la vida en el mundo desolador que giran en torno a Ellie y Joel.
1. Chapter 1

The Last Of Us no me pertenece, es propiedad de Naughty Dog.

Ellie miro hacia fuera, en la distancia las montañas se teñían del típico color del invierno. Todo estaba extrañamente tranquilo, calmado. El frio era cómodo, o al menos eso pensaba ella, ahí metida en una habitación con calefacción y un buen suéter, el invierno no parecía tan crudo como antes.

El "Tío" Tommy, como le había pedido que le llamara, estaba realizando tareas que eran ´No aptas para niñas pequeñas´ Bufo. A la mierda, él no sabía todo lo que ella había tenido que pasar, todo lo que las personas le habían hecho y peor aún, lo que ella les había dado a cambio.

Joel estaba junto a él, moviéndose con tu particular estilo de "Soy mejor que tú hermanito" Tomo un tablón de madera demasiado grande para él, ella sabía que el dolor estaba ahí, tirando de la cicatriz pero él la ignoraba como sabia también lo había ignorado antes. Suspiro con fuerza, miro otra vez las montañas y se recordó de pedirle un lápiz y papel a María, tenía que hacer algo útil.

Se levantó sin ganas y camino fuera, hacia el patio central, algunos niños corrían y reían persiguiéndose unos a otros por las calles, "Vaya" pensó "Es como una de esas historias de Joel" él le había contado como eran las cosas antes de todo, pero aun así le resultaba extraño. Que todo pareciera tan… perfecto, todavía esperaba que un montón de Crickers o Runners salieran de la nada y mataran todo a su paso pero las cosas no eran así, ya no más.

Se acercó hacia donde las personas hacían trabajo de reparación en una de las torres interiores, Joel y Tommy se habían separado del grupo y andaban juntos caminando y riendo. Mas bien el "Tio" Tommy estaba riendo, Joel solo miraba de lado, con esa cara que ponía cada vez que las cosas se tornaban extrañas para él. Ellie soltó una risita, diablos, lo había visto matar a sangre fría a más de cincuenta hombres en un par de días o horas, el tipo estaba realmente cómodo en una emboscada pero no tratara alguien de hacerlo reír porque parecía un pez fuera del agua, moviéndose incomodo de un lado a otro.

Joel la miro desde lejos, su ceño frunciéndose casi al instante, se acercó lentamente como siempre hacia con ella.

-Hey Ellie ¿Pasa algo malo?-. Ella negó lentamente, sonrió para tranquilizarlo. Él la miro unos segundos más sonriendo también, sus ojos brillando de esa manera inusual.

-Ellie ¡Chica! ¿Cómo van las cosas? ¿Encontraste esos juegos de los que te hable?-. El "Tío" Tommy le palmeo el hombro, Ellie se estremeció, aún tenía problemas cuando los hombres la tocaban, miles de recuerdos rebotaron en su mente. Ese cerdo infeliz, James, que se había atrevido a tocarla tantas veces. Las imágenes del cráneo del hombre destrozado le agujero el pecho. Sintió que el aire le faltaba, ¡Maldición! Aún tenía pesadillas sobre eso.

Joel la miro, su ceño frunciéndose al instante.

-Tom, casi puedo ver a tu esposa preguntándose donde está tu condenado trasero-.

Le rodeo con su brazo alejándolo disimuladamente de Ellie, disimuladamente para todos menos para ella.

-Está bien, está bien será mejor que me vaya, Adios Ellie pequeña, Te veré luego Joel-.

Tom les sonríe antes de correr a través del pueblo.

-¿Estas bien?-. Le pregunta dulcemente, Ellie da un salto, perdida en sus pensamientos. Joel tiene ese tono de voz con ella, como si fuera una niña pequeña, y Dios sabe que no le molestaba.

-Sí, mejor que nunca-.

Le sonríe acercándose lentamente y pasando un brazo por su cintura. Mira el lugar donde la herida aún está, invisible bajo la camisa de lana. El sigue su mirada.

-No te preocupes, esta sanando. Muy pronto estaré listo para la acción-. Ella lo mira riéndose en secreto de su mala broma, ese es su Joel, el que hace chistes tontos para ella.

-Anda anciano, tengo ganas de unas clases de guitarra-.

La mira, todo ese amor desbordándose. Puede ver a Sarah en los ojos de Ellie aunque son totalmente diferentes, la abraza con fuerza en ese momento de intimidad que no tiene con nadie más.

-Tal vez decidas contarme sobre ese nuevo comic que encontraste-.

Ellie se giró para mirarlo.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-. Joel se ríe bajo, su voz ronca volviéndose suave cuando le desordena el cabello con cariño.

-Tienes la mirada de emoción de "Oh Cielos Joel"-. Ella ríe, escandalosamente como aprendió a hacerlo con él.

Joel sonríe, la envuelve con su brazo y piensa "Demonios, espero que ría así para siempre"

De verdad no pude resistirlo, esta es de lejos, la pareja de personas con la historia más hermosa que he visto. Lagrima por ambos.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Last Of Us no me pertenece, es propiedad de Naughty Dog.**

Hacia demasiado frió, incluso para un invierno como ese hacia demasiado frió, Ellie no recordaba haber sentido esa sensación de vacío en el estómago pero ahora la tenía y podía decir incluso que sea acostumbrado a ella.

No quiere mirar al fondo del cuarto, se obliga a no hacerlo, mientras limpia el conejo y trata de que los vegetales, si es así puede llamarlos, se vean algo apetecibles. Mira por encima de la máquina, el paisaje sigue limpio, suspira. Toma una zanahoria y sube la escalera, de nuevo se obliga a no mirar al fondo, Calliser está tranquila, Ellie acaricia su cuello y deja el vegetal junto con un montón de paja seca

-Espero te guste linda, es un regalo por ser tan valiente-.

Regresa a la habitación con el alma en los suelos y el ánimo también, en un segundo todo el cansancio del día la deja exhausta o más bien el cansancio de todo el invierno. Mira de nuevo a fuera, mueve el caldo y sopla con fuerza para hacerlo agradable. Todo está tranquilo y tiene que repetirse por milésima vez que nada aparecerá, ninguna de esas cosas pudo seguirla, son más lentas en la nieve y la tormenta que las sorprendió (a ella y Calliser) borró todo rastro. "Tranquila" se repite y respirando profundo se gira.

Ahí está, no es como si este sorprendida de verlo, tumbado, con la piel pálida, el ligero temblor del cuerpo y los ojos cerrados. Pero en su interior, muy en el fondo, espera que cuando mire, Joel este de pie analizando las armas y diciendo cosas con su voz gruñona.

Por supuesto él no la mira cuando se acerca.

-Hey Joel, conseguí algo de comida, tienes que comer-. Le dice dulcemente tratando que su voz parezca firme, segura. Pero las manos le tiemblan y no precisamente por el frió.

Joel come justo lo que puede (nada) un poco de caldo y algunas de esas cosas verdes machucadas, intenta hacer que trague la carne pero la vence el miedo de que no sea capaz y termine ahogándose.

-Es hora de revisar la herida-. Habla en voz alta, aunque sabe que él no la escucha, nadie la escucha. Pero lo hace para no sentirse tan sola. Tira un poco de la manta y Joel gime despacio. Se apresura a quitar sus manos del vientre y levanta un poco la camisa, ahí esta. No ha sanado ni un poco, si le preguntan (nadie lo hace) se ve incluso peor, había intentado dar unas puntadas mientras él seguía consiente siguiendo sus pasos pero solo había hecho un desastre, un desastre titánico que al menos evito que se desangrara en sus brazos.

Limpia la herida a presar de las leves quejas de Joel y vuelve a cubrirlo. Cuando termina se acuesta a su lado

-Todo estará bien Joel, te lo prometo-. Le dice, la misma frase que ha estado repitiendo por un poco más de un mes. No va a dejar que las fueras le falten.

¡Al diablo!

Si ella tenía que enfrentarse a todo un ejército lo haría, por él. Por el hombre que a pesar de todo no la había dejado sola.

-No te preocupes Joel-. Susurra antes de caer dormida.

-Nunca te dejare-.

_Wow estoy bastante sorprendida de que la historia tenga tan buena bienvenida, la verdad, esperaba que nadie comentara. Me decía que como el juego aun no llega a los países de habla hispana (creo) o al menos cuando yo lo conocí estaba totalmente en inglés. Me da mucho gusto que les guste (suena bien) Ahora sobre el cap. Ay Dios. Este fue una los capítulos de la historia que más tristeza me dio, la pobre Ellie actuando de manera tan adulta, no es que no la vea capaz, maldición esa niña es toda una badass, pero aun así cargar con la figura de Joel no debió ser fácil (literalmente) ¿Se imaginan lo difícil que le era levantarse cada mañana? ¿O despertarse?_

_Bueno espero les guste y gracias a mis tres lectoras (corríjanme si no son mujeres)_

_LeonXClaire112_

_revencita_

_Alexandra the Hedgehog_

_¡Ah por cierto! No recuerdo muy bien el nombre del caballo o yegua. Me harían un gran favor en decirme si he cometido un error. ¡Nos vemos!_


	3. Chapter 3

**The Last Of Us no me pertenece, es propiedad de Naughty Dog.**

Se acuesta en el sillón con demasiadas ganas. La niña al otro lado de la habitación le mira disgustada.

-¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? -.

Él la mira, tiene el labio un poco hinchado y una cicatriz bastante profunda en su ceja derecha, se pone a pensar casi sin desearlo. ¿Cómo la habrá conseguido? Miles de pensamientos le aterrizan, es una chica medianamente decente, muy joven, pero él se imagina siempre hay hombres, no más bien animales, que se aprovechan de las jóvenes como ella.

-Perder el tiempo-. Responde gravemente volviendo en sí.

-¿Y que supone que haga yo?-. La mira de nuevo, abriendo un poco los ojos que ya se le han ido cerrando.

-Estoy seguro que encontraras algo que hacer-. Sonríe levemente al escuchar sus quejas, niña tonta, demasiado joven como para ser útil.

Joel cierra los ojos acomodándose lo mejor que puede en el incómodo sillón. Trata de no soñar aunque es imposible.

Ahí está de nuevo, es como si mirara todo en cámara lenta. Desde el momento en que salieron de la casa, el choque, el dolor repentino que dejo de ser importante cuando escucho los leves jadeos de Sarah, el hombre armado, su suplica inútil, la impotencia de saber que no podía ni sabía qué hacer, Sarah de nuevo sollozando en sus brazos, la sensación de angustia por haber dejado a Tommy solo en el bar.

Y aun así.

¡Maldita sea!

Y aun así no puede hacer nada para evitar que pase, lo despiertan sus propios gemidos, y mira el techo por unos segundos.

-Las odio-.

Escucha y se pone alerta casi al instante pero solo es la chica.

-Odio las pesadilla; parecía que estuvieras teniendo una -.

Él la mira, "es joven" se repite, pero en ese momento parece veinte años más vieja. La cicatriz de su ojo lo atrapa de nuevo.

No le dice nada, no quiere decirle nada ¿Qué se supone que le diga? Simplemente la ignora.

Ignora el hecho de que es la primera vez en muchos años que esta con alguien tan joven, ignora que la forma en que se toma las rodillas con los brazos, recargando su barbilla en ellos le recuerda demasiado a ella.

Demasiado.

Casi puede verla de nuevo, haciendo bromas y sonriendo, sonriendo todo el tiempo.

La chica…. Ellie se parece tanto que se recuerda que tiene que controlarse.

"No es ella, ella está muerta. Déjalo atrás" Siente el corazón latir con fuerza y el agujero en su pecho le rasga el alma, después de veinte años, aun siente el dolor como el primer momento.

Pero por más que se diga, no puede evitar mirarla, así, pequeña ante un mundo de gigantes. Con un sujeto extraño en el que él cree ella no puede confiar. Siente tanto por primera vez desde que se obligó a no hacerlo que prácticamente salta de alegría cuando Tess entra al cuarto, diciendo cosas sin sentido para él.

Cuando se ponen en marcha olvida todo, se obliga a hacerlo.

Tiene que concentrarse, es una misión más, solo eso…. En un par de horas la chica estará lejos y él y Tess recuperaran sus armas, al doble, volverán a sus vidas de antes. A sus negocios con la misma gente, en su misma ciudad.

Así de simple, solo un día más en el trabajo.

_Hey hey._

_He vuelto, muchas gracias a las nuevas chicas que siguieron la historia. Y me alegra tanto que más personas se animen a escribir en esta categoría. Una lectura totalmente nueva para todos los amantes del juego de los países de habla hispana, gracias también a las chicas que corrigieron el nombre del Sr. Caballo, no cambiare el sentido de la historia porque cuando lo escribí de verdad pensé que era yegua y me encariñe con esa imagen, pero en el futuro lo nombrare como es._

_Respecto al capítulo, pienso que desde el primer momento que Joel estuvo a solas con Ellie algo dentro de él cambio, no como si ya la amara pero en definitivamente empezó a mover fibras dentro de él. Espero con todo mi alma que les agrade, actualizo rápido porque tenía estos tres capítulos ya escritos, quizá de aquí en adelante me tarde un poco más, pero forzare a mi cabeza para que algo salga. Infinitamente gracias!_


	4. Chapter 4

**The Last Of Us no me pertenece, es propiedad de Naughty Dog. **

Ellie no piensa que pueda sentirse peor que como ahora se siente, le duele la cabeza, mucho. Y tiene una constante presión en su ojo que no le permite abrirlo.

Tiene miedo.

Mierda.

Tiene más que miedo, esta aterrada.

Le duele el cuerpo, pero el dolor es diferente, se ha acostumbrado a el.

El miedo es otra cosa, cuando estaba con Joel temía a los crickers y runners, le daban miedo los hombres malvados, esos hijos de puta que se habían encontrado en el camino. Pero el miedo siempre se detenía cuando Joel la miraba, cuando el actuaba.

Había tenido miedo cuando él había resultado herido y a punto de morir pero ahora era diferente. Los meses que él había estado convaleciente ella había estado ahí, podía mirarlo, podía tener fe, tenía algo a lo cual sujetarse para no caer.

Ahora era diferente, ahora Joel no estaba junto a ella, bien podría estar muerto o aun si estuviera vivo, demonios, el hombre no podía levantarse, ni todos los antibióticos que ella pudiera darle serían capaces de hacerlo ponerse de pie.

El sonido de la puerta al abrirse le pone los pelos de punta, abre un poco su único ojo bueno y mira al chico, él la mira burlón. Sostiene en las manos un bate de beisbol. Ellie siente su corazón acelerarse, respira profundo y se mueve tan rápido como puede hacia el final de la celda, el chico se ríe, ella no puede ver bien su rostro, demonios, nunca puede hacerlo, es como si incluso la luz se pusiera en su contra. Cuando la puerta vuelve a abrirse puede ver a David acercándose al chico y susurrando algo en su oído, suficientemente bajo como para que ella no le escuche.

El chico sale de la habitación y Ellie siente el corazón paralizado, estar con uno de los hombres del grupo es mil veces mejor que estar a solas con David, él se acerca a la reja de metal, tiene la mano y vendada y ella, sonríe para sí misma, al menos el bastardo no salió del todo ileso.

-Pequeña…. ¿Qué supone que hagamos contigo? ¿Eh?-.

Cuando abre la puerta de metal, de nuevo el miedo la deja helada.

-Que hermosa eres-. Esta demasiado cerca, tan cerca que puede sentir su aliento mugriento en las mejillas. Mejillas que él está acariciando lentamente con su pulgar. La peor combinación de sentimientos que ella puede tener es esa, el miedo total y el asco que le provoca que él la toque.

Todo pasa en un segundo, él la toma de los hombros y la acerca a su cuerpo, Ellie se retuerce tan bruscamente como puede, siente la adrenalina correr por sus venas.

-Quédate quieta ¡Maldita sea!-. David levanta sus manos pero antes de que el golpe llegue Ellie se queda en silencio, lo mira y trata de tragarse el miedo y el asco que sube como bilis por su garganta.

-¡Vete a la mierda!-. Las palabras salen con todo el odio que puede implicarle a una sola frase.

David no se detiene y esta vez la bofetada le da de lleno, el dolor la deja sin aire.

No quiere llorar.

¡Demonios!

No quiere derramar ni una sola lágrima pero no puede evitarlo, David la deja tirada en el piso de la celda.

-Sera mejor que cambies tu manera de ver la vida, pequeña Ellie-. Cuando se acerca para acariciarle de nuevo la mejilla, la puerta se abre y Ellie agradece infinitamente que tenga que salir apurado dejándola disfrutar de la soledad que la rodea.

Le duele la mejilla, las muñecas y siente un dolor agudo en el hombro.

Lo extraña, lo extraña como el diablo. Quiere a Joel ahí junto a ella, sabe lo que él habría hecho de estar ahí. Sabe que si estuviera no tendría que estar llorando en una celda, ni David se atrevería tocarla. Quiere decirle que lo quiere, quizá porque siente que el cielo se cansó de darle oportunidades. Sonríe irónicamente, va a morir en esta celda, en manos de degenerado cuando ella creyó morir devorada o quizá en pos de ayudar a la humanidad.

"Vamos Joel, solo faltas tú para que esto sea perfecto" piensa amargamente.

Casi puede escuchar su voz grave y segura.

"Solo un poco más niñita, pronto iré a por ti"

_Bien, sé que algunas no estarán contentas pero no podía evitarlo, tenía que escribir algo sobre el encierro de Ellie aunque no estoy segura de cuanto duro ahí dentro peor no dudo que el imbécil de David tratara de sacar algo más que un poco de carne. ¡Espero que lo disfruten! Nos leemos luego. _


	5. Chapter 5

**The Last Of Us no me pertenece, es propiedad de Naughty Dog. **

Ella sabe que no hay otra opción, ha estado buscando esto durante tantos años, tanto sacrificio, tantas personas muertas, buenas personas. Amigos, gente a la que amaba.

Annie fue una de ellas.

Marlenne no recuerda muy bien como la conoció, o si lo hace, recuerda a la chica tonta de cabello rojizo que siempre estaba silbando alguna canción, como si el maldito mundo no se hubiera ido a la mierda, lo recuerda, pero lo que no recuerda es cuando fue el momento exacto en que se volvieron tan unidas.

Quizá fue durante la redada, cuando el gobierno buscaba a los miembros de las luciérnagas o después, esos días que tuvieron que pasar encerradas en el departamento del padre de uno de sus amigos, fingiendo que les guastaba la comida de la dueña del edificio, ya no lo sabe, de lo que sí está segura es de que ella era su mejor amiga, la persona más cercana que tenía y a la que más quería.

Por lo tanto, piensa, es bastante normal que quisiera tanto a la niña cuando nació e incluso después, Ellie era el vivo reflejo de su madre y cuando esta se fue, se convirtió en lo único que tenía para recordarla.

Dios sabía que se estaba volviendo vieja y ver a Ellie era como ver a Annie, la misma forma de ser que al principio la volvía loca y después le había ayudado tanto.

Ellie era su ancla en este mundo de porquería, tenía una misión claro, encontrar la cura se había convertido en una especie de obsesión desde la muerte de Annie pero era esa niña quien siempre la hacía volver a casa, si es que podía llamarlo así, cuando estaba en un bloqueo pensaba en ella y eso la hacía ponerse de pie y patear algunos traseros.

Maldice, no una muchas.

Ellia ha sido lo más cercano a una hija que nunca tuvo, Annie le dijo que la cuidara. Marlenne no quiere romper su promesa, sobre todo a una mujer muerta pero también prometió que haría todo lo posible incluso si tenía que morir para encontrar la cura. Encontrar al alguien que fuera capaz de sobrevivir al maldito virus.

Cuando Ellie había entrado a casa asustada, con el brazo sangrando y sin dejar de balbucear el nombre de Riley se había temido lo peor y ¡Cielo santo! Había sido ese accidente el que salvaría a toda la humanidad.

No puede evitar también sentirse arrepentida, lo hizo cuando dejo que Joel y Tess la llevaran, lo hizo de nuevo cuando le avisaron que todos estaban muertos, que la niña nunca había llegado y peor aún, que habían encontrado el cuerpo de Tess sin vida.

El mundo le dio vueltas, sintió que se desmayaría. Pero confiada en Joel dejo de preocuparse.

"Él la traerá de vuelta" Aun después de los meses siguió teniendo fe hasta ahora, el doctor le había confirmado la respuesta una vez más, no había forma de extraer el parasito sin matar a la persona.

Marlenne había tenido que sujetarse de la silla, tenían que matarla. A Ellie, su Ellie, la hija de Annie, su mejor amiga, la niña que había prometido proteger. Esa niña que tenía que morir… para salvar a todos.

Aun lo piensa, sentada frente a su grabador piensa en Joel y en que, demonios, quiere creer que el llegara con Ellie en sus brazos, entonces la mataran, le sacaran el cerebro. Tiene que recordase que debe respirar, que debe controlarse, que hay un montón de personas que confían en ella y que más que nada, las luciérnagas eran su todo incluso antes de conocerla.

Cuando termina su informe piensa de nuevo en ella.

"Lo siento Annie –susurra- tu hija pronto estará contigo."

_Ah Marlenne, confieso que me agrado que Joel se encargara de ella, pienso que de seguir viva iría hasta el fin del mundo para encontrar a Ellie, cometió muchos errores pero eso no quita que antes de que Joel conociera a su nueva baby girl y ella a él, Marlenne había sido quien se había encargado de Ellie. En fin, tuvo lo que se merecía por ser tan egoísta y no pensar en la vida de la hija de su mejor amiga, Annie estaría muy molesta. ¡Espero lo disfruten! Nos leemos luego._


	6. Chapter 6

**The Last Of Us no me pertenece, es propiedad de Naughty Dog.**

"_Esta es la razón por la cual he estado tan ausente, el gusanillo de la historia me dejo sin dormir y no pude parar hasta tenerlo terminado, es una locura, quizá, pero es mi locura. Espero con toda el alma que les agrade, sé que el en el capítulo anterior trate de defender a Marlenne pero ahora que Annie me ha acosado en mis sueños siento que debo escribir lo que ella quiere, esta es la historia de cómo los padres de Ellie se conocieron, y mi versión del porque ella es inmune. Lo digo de nuevo, espero les guste" _

_7 de agosto._

Es extraño de verdad, he pensado que ninguno de nosotros estaba listo para este mundo pero por alguna extraña razón Marlenne parecía muy cómoda con todo lo nos sucedía. Dan le tenía un aprecio especial que no sabía nombrar, antes del fin del mundo, cuando él era un chico joven con gustos exóticos en chicas no hacia otra cosa que hablar de ella, se la pasaba diciendo lo lista que era, lo valiente que enfrentaba a la vida, en fin, era un monologo constante de las virtudes de Marlenne.

Era valiente, no voy a negarlo, desde el primer momento que nos habló de las luciérnagas, y sus sueños, me parecía admirable que alguien pudiera tener tanta pasión, aunque bueno, para un chica de dieciocho todo parecía admirable. Cuando toda la basura comenzó a salir a las calles y las personas no dejaban de correr fue ella quien nos llevó a los tres a un lugar seguro, Fara lucia siempre arisca cerca de Marlenne, solía mirarme por las noches y susurrar cosas sin sentido, que si era demasiado rara, que si parecía loca con sus teorías de conspiración, que si todo lo que había pasado en el mundo era culpa de Marlenne y de las estúpidas luciérnagas. Tanto Dan como yo preferimos ignorarla, y claro, Fara tenía un orgullo tan grande que uno podría arrastrar al país entero tras de el, así que se fue. Una mañana nos dejó una nota y salió de casa, sin nada, no se había llevado armas ni siquiera vivieres, nosotros sabíamos que pasaría pero confiábamos también en el carácter fuerte y algo terco de mi hermana, ella podía ser la única persona que sobreviviera al apocalipsis si así lo quería y sabíamos que lo quería.

Marlenne y yo nos volvimos muy cercanas, resulto que el gobierno si tenía preparados castigos severos para los miembros de las luciérnagas, y ella era una pieza grande, Marlenne era hija del mejor amigo del jefe de las luciérnagas, o algo por el estilo, no me pregunten, nunca me intereso en realidad, pero bueno, el mundo podría estar yéndose a la mierda pero el gobierno tenía siempre los malditos recursos para mandar cazadores por todo el país para atraparlos, ella llego a nuestro departamento tomo sus cosas, y mando a Dan hasta chicago, ella y yo huimos a Boston, los peores meses de mi vida. El no saber nada de mi hermano me hacía sentir como si hubieran mutilado mi pierna o ambas, pero seguí moviéndome. Estuvimos escondidas durante suficiente tiempo como para hacernos amigas, le tenía mucho respeto y al final terminamos supliendo lugares importantes en cada una, yo extrañaba a mis hermanos (incluso a Fara aunque no quería decirlo en voz alta) y ella quería tener uno, ahí estábamos las dos. Cuando todo termino y por terminar quiero decir que la enfermedad se volvió incontrolable y los grupos rebeldes se volvieron más numerosos así que el gobierno tuvo que mover sus recursos a otro lado, estábamos seguras. Y a pesar de mis constantes deseos, Marlenne no dejo de trabajar con el "grupo terrorista" recuerdan, extraño.

Dan y yo volvimos a reencontrarnos y casi aplastarnos de los abrazos que nos dimos, nuestras vidas siguieron su curso natural, el breves ocasiones recibíamos cartas de Fara, las que podían llegar, nunca nos hablaba de donde estaba pero estaba viva y al parecer bastante cómoda, su última carta era algo como.

_Dan… Anna, estoy bien._

_El país parece más grande desde el otro lado, en fin, hay señales de vida. _

_Conocí a alguien, un buen chico. El horizonte parece más claro. _

_Fara_

Sí, no la juzgo, mi hermana siempre fue así, desde que éramos niños Dan y yo corríamos juntos a todos lados, Fara que era más como mamá apenas si sonreía cuando nos veía, quería estar sola siempre y se molestaba bastante cuando perturbábamos su soledad. Más bien si la estoy juzgando pero en fin, no se puede pedir todo en la vida.

Además Marlenne está aquí, Dan está aquí.

No tengo por qué extrañarla.

Aunque lo hago.

**¡Aquí esta! Bueno, lamento tanto estar lejos pero de verdad esta idea se me metió tan profundo que no sabía qué hacer con ella, desde que vi la seria "What Remains" la cual está muy recomendada al menos su primer capítulo, me obsesione con la idea de escribir sobre más personas, aunque hay suficiente jugo que sacar de TLoU Ellie y Joel, supongo que miles de personas están ahí, en mi imaginación, esperando que les escriba. En fin, ¿Qué les pareció? Espero que les guste. Solo serán unos cuantos capítulos tres o cuatro a lo mucho y si, habrá más de nuestros queridos personajes principales. ¡Gracias por todos sus comentarios! Eso me hace levantarme cada día con más ganas de seguir. Las quiero, hasta pronto. **


	7. Chapter 7

**The Last Of Us no me pertenece es propiedad de Naughty Dog**

_23 de diciembre. _

_Sacramento, California._

Es un poco melancólico pensar que falta tan poco para la víspera de la navidad, cuando era niña mi madre nos llevaba a un pequeño lago a las orillas de la ciudad, pasábamos la noche buena en una casa de campaña y encontrábamos nuestros regalos bajo el árbol más grande del bosque, claro sabíamos que esos regalos provenían de mama y que además no eran muy comunes, calcetines tejidos, música, material de arte, etc.

Mi madre era hippie…

No me gusta pensar en ella, no me gusta porque pienso inevitablemente en Fara y pensar en ella siempre me pone melancólica y estar melancólica me hace sentirme estúpidamente triste de no tener siquiera un árbol donde dejar nuestros raros presentes.

Fue esa misma melancolía estúpida la que me hizo salir esta mañana, había tomado mi abrigo, un par de calcetines extras y mi mochila de supervivencia, el arma de Dan estaba cargada encima de la mesa de noche para las "ocasiones de emergencia" estaba deprimida así que tome eso como una emergencia, coloque la funda en su lugar y el arma encima de esta, me sentía poderosa.

La ciudad estaba medianamente vacía, un par de soldados fuera del magisterio hablaban entre ellos, otras personas se formaban en la fila para recibir sus raciones, nadie prestaba atención a la chica joven que tomo el callejón cercano a la verja.

Afuera era… Otro mundo

Afuera era… afuera. Si es tonto, suena tonto, se ve tonto pero solo puedo decirlo así, no estaba afuera, afuera, solo en ese punto entre dos sectores que el gobierno nunca deja de limpiar porque hay demasiadas estructuras y la gente nunca deja de ir, gente como yo.

Me recordaba de manera extraña a Fara, ella era esto, un mundo salvaje lejos de los refugios a los que yo y Dan estábamos acostumbrados, mi hermana había recorrido el país (al menos eso quería creer) viendo lugares mucho peores que este.

El lugar era un patio envuelto por la sombra de dos edificios, si uno subía por la orilla de estos sin acercarse a las ventanas podía subir sin un solo rasguño y sin llamar la atención de esas cosas adentro, eso hice, la azotea te daba una vista preciosa, el sol daba de lleno encima de mi cabeza y pintaba la atmosfera con esos hermosos toques dorados, aun en la maleza oscura de abajo, aquí arriba no podían existir preocupaciones, ni muerte, ni fin del mundo, aquí solo era la naturaleza siendo naturaleza sin nada que la interrumpiera.

-¿Admirando el paisaje?-.

Me gire rápidamente, una mano colocada en el seguro del arma, el chico frente sonrió como si el hecho de que estuviera apuntándole fuera la cosa más graciosa que le hubiera pasado.

-Ah, no te canses, no tengo intención de nada malo, solo quería subir para ver el lugar-. Sus ojos se desviaron de los míos con demasiada confianza y miro hacia donde yo lo hacia algunos momentos, era atractivo, el cabello lacio cayéndole por la frente, mechones marrones desarreglados viajando al costado de su cara, tenía la piel de aceituna, la mandíbula fuerte y la nariz recta, un poco más larga de lo normal, las cejas pobladas parecían luchar una guerra, una de ellas se mantenía por encima de su ojo derecho y la otra se levantaba con aires de inocencia y melancolía pero lo que más valía la pena eran sus ojos, desde el lugar donde estaba parecían brillar como gemas profundamente verdes. Me tomo un segundo darme cuenta de todo esto y otro segundo para decidir que era por mucho el hombre más deseable que había conocido desde que toda la mierda comenzó.

-¿Puedo sentarme?-. Pregunto, su voz era oscura y sensual con un toque de acento extranjero que erizo la piel de mis brazos, baje el arma y la guarde en su funda, sabía que de estar Marlenne o Dan aquí habrían hecho que el tipo retrocediera pero no tenía la menor intención de comenzar un altercado con alguien que pudo haberme matado y aun así solo comenzó una conversación.

-Claro-. Me encogí de hombros restándole importancia y regrese a mi lugar para apreciar el paisaje. Él se sentó justo a mi lado, recargando todo el peso de cuerpo en la pared detrás de nosotros, el mundo sonrió en ese instante, un rayo de luz cayo en el edificio del horizonte, aquel que tenía ventanas en lugar de paredes y pareció brillar como si estuviera ardiendo en llamas, haciendo que todo lo demás brillara con el. Casi había olvidado como se supone que se miraban los grandes rascacielos a la luz del sol, en el pasado habría pasado por alto todos los detalles, ahora no podía darme ese lujo. Mirar eso era mirar el cielo.

La naturaleza siendo naturaleza.

En esa imagen no había mierda a la que temer.

Entonces se fue, una nube cubrió el paisaje y todos los colores vivos desaparecieron dejando aquellos tonos opacos a lo que estaba tan acostumbrada, una ráfaga de viento despeino mi cabello, sin el sol que me calentara era más fácil notar el frio en la atmosfera.

Estúpido invierno.

-Vaya, no podía durar para siempre ¿Cierto?-.

El chico se giró a mirarme, sus labios delgados se curvaron en una sonrisa encantadora, tenía las mejillas sonrosadas y un brillo espectral en esos hermosos ojos verdes.

-Sería perfecto y no existe la perfección-. Replique mirando de nuevo el lugar lejano donde se perdía la figura de las cosas.

-Ah la perfección existe en los detalles imperfectos, depende del observador pulirlos para apreciar la obra de arte detrás de estos detalles-.

Recargo sus brazos en su pecho, tenía una ropa de viajero, eso se sabía. Mi ropa estaba gastada pero no sucia, él estaba sucio, llevaba puestas botas de combate y un pantalón de tela fuerte que estaba manchada en zonas específicas como alguien que pasa demasiado tiempo en la carretera, su abrigo era enorme y cubría la mayor parte de su cuerpo atlético, color verde al igual que sus ojos y aunque no tenía barba ni olía mal, si me lo preguntan el tipo olía excelente como a un mezcla salvaje de almizcle y eucalipto, sus manos estaban curtidas, no la clase de curtidas que mi hermano y yo poseíamos, estas eran manos que habían tenido que defenderse para no morir en incontables ocasiones.

-Si bueno… hablas como mi madre-.

Mire la piel profunda de sus manos más tiempo.

-La primera comparación materna que recibo-. Dijo con una risa, la forma en que sus mejillas se llenaron y su lengua sobresalió un poco de su boca mientras echaba la cabeza hacia atrás me hizo sonreír.

-¿De dónde vienes?-. Me aventure a preguntar.

-Ah querida, supongo que todos lados y de ninguno en específico-. Volvió a sonreír pero la esa sonrisa no llego a sus ojos.

Miramos el sol moverse por encima de nosotros hasta que se escondió en un fulgor naranja detrás de un par de edificios, el aire fresco se volvió frio y pronto mi chaqueta no era suficiente para mantenerme caliente. Supongo que es real cuando dicen que el tiempo pasa volando en ciertas ocasiones porque en verdad jamás me habría imaginado que podría estar tanto tiempo fuera del departamento.

Me levante con cuidado y tome mi mochila atándola en mi cintura.

-¿Ya te vas?-. Pregunto él, moviendo sus cejas hasta que estuvieron a punto de tocarse, tenía ojos de borrego triste como Dan habría dicho, y esa mueca me movió el corazón.

-tengo que volver con mi hermano-.

-Oh-. Exclamo, se levantó tan rápido como mirando mi cara

¿Qué habrá visto? Me pregunte eso durante toda la noche, cuando llegue a casa Dan y Marlenne discutían cosas extrañas sobre planes de guerras y revoluciones, ambos se giraron para verme y parecieron satisfechos cuando vieron las bolsas de vivires en mis manos, había pasado por la fila de raciones, se giraron y siguieron hablando.

En el baño mire mi reflejo en el viejo espejo, era delgada, antes de que todo empezara solía ser regordeta, la clase de chica a la que ningún chico invitaría a salir, unos pocos años en el fin del mundo y lucia como esas modelos tan apreciadas en el pasado, claro si lograbas pasar por alto mis curvas, si tenía curvas, no quería presumir sobre eso pero bueno, había vivido la mitad de mi vida en un mundo superficial donde tener curvas era muy apreciado y ahora que las tenía, donde tenían que estar era un especie de valor placentero. El cabello largo ondulado de ese tono rojizo, un poco más oscuro que el de fara, mis ojos grandes y grises, no es por nada pero lucían más negros que grises pero Dan estaba acostumbrado a repetir como loco que teníamos, los tres, Fara, él y yo, los ojos grises dela familia. Mi nariz era demasiado larga para mi gusto y los labios muy gruesos, no era bonita o al menos yo no me consideraba bonita, las chicas bonitas eran como Marlenne con su rostro exótico o Fara que tenía la cara de muñeca de mi madre.

Esa noche mientras miraba las estrellas en la ventana cerca de mi cama recordé de nuevo la forma en que sus ojos recorrieron mi rostro, había visto esa misma mirada en mi hermano cuando miraba a mi mejor amiga.

Cuando termino de ponerse de pie me sonrió levemente.

-¿Al menos puedo saber tu nombre?-. Pregunto.

-Anne-.

-Anne, fue un placer conocerte, soy Thomas-. Estiro su mano formalmente y la tome con un cálido sentimiento moviéndose dentro de mi cuerpo.

-¿Volveré a verte?-.

Lo mire fijamente, seguía teniendo esa cara extraña, mordí mi labio inferior con fuerza, un hábito que tenía desde pequeña.

-_Quizá_-. Le conteste soltando su mano y caminando hacia la escalera que daba al lado interior del muro.- Si vienes todos los días _quizá_ me encuentres-. Sonreí antes de deslizarme en las barras de metal.

Lo último que pensé antes de caer dormida fue en la forma que sus ojos brillaron al escuchar eso.

_Ay Papantla! Hoy después de mi depresión decidí entrar a FFn ¿Y qué encuentro? Sus hermosos comentarios __ me hacen tan feliz mis amores, por eso me colgué de esa inspiración y escribí este capítulo retomando la historia de la pobre annie. Espero con ansia su amor, los amo :D Especialmente dedicado a Emelimon :D chica esto es para ti. _


End file.
